His Heaven
by Polaris18
Summary: Eyes was curious to know if a heaven existed. Kanone was all too willing to show him. EyesxKanone, yaoi, oneshot


Disclaimer: (pokes Kanone)…Come on…say it.

Kanone: (rolls his eyes) …Cut that out!

Polaris: No! (stabs him with a pen) Say it, or I won't ever give you Eyes again!

Kanone: Damn you…(sigh) Polaris doesn't own Spiral…she owns Eyes, Hizumi, Yaiba, and tons of pens…so if you're nice, you'll review…OW! Damnit, woman! (steals pen)

Polaris: No worries…I have more…(takes out new pen) Let's get on with it!

A/N: God, who doesn't love a good chibi smut fic, huh? It's almost 1 A.M., but I couldn't sleep, so here it is!

XXX

Deep azure orbs stared longingly up at the clear blue sky, watching as several, fluffy white clouds danced amongst the soft pallet of sky. The silver-haired boy watched, entranced by the complexity of it all. That is, until a certain question slipped into his head. "Kanone?" He chanced a glance to the brunette sitting beside him, deep in thought.

The older Blade Child turned, focusing his golden stare upon his best friend. "What is it, Eyes?" he questioned, curious to know what was so important as to break the silence amongst them. "Is something troubling you?" He continued, slightly humored, thought he wasn't quite sure why.

"I've been wondering…" The younger one propped himself up on his elbow to get a better view of his mentor.

"Go ahead…" Kanone urged the boy, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Is there a heaven?" The question had been nagging at the boy's mind all day, and he couldn't seem to find a logical answer that would put his young mind at ease. Once it had been voiced, though, it seemed childish and ridiculously absurd. "Nevermind." Eyes said quietly, laying back on the soft pallet of grass and flowers. "It was a dumb question…forget I asked." He closed his eyes to the sky, silently cursing it.

Kanone laughed. "It's only natural to want to ask…where's the harm in it?"

Rutherford opened his eyes, but only to stare at the brunette.

"As I see it," Kanone continued. "There is, indeed a heaven. And I believe that I can take you there…" he continued to smile.

The younger boy frowned at the statement. "Don't be absurd. That's illogical….I'd have to be dead in order to…" he was abruptly silenced as Kanone leaned forward, pressing his lips to the softer ones and slipped his tongue into that soft, sweet mouth.

Eyes was no stranger to the action and affection Kanone lavished upon him whenever they were alone, and eagerly returned the kiss. Despite knowing the outcome, he brought his tongue to duel with Kanone's, all too quickly losing the battle and dominance. He couldn't care less.

Kanone never broke the kiss as he continued to lean forward, gently straddling the smaller boy's pale hips and working with the delicate buttons on the thin, white shirt his friend wore. The need for air soon arose and the two parted, panting softly. "Kanone…" Eyes stared at his frustrated friend and mentor as he tried to get his shirt off without ripping it. "Kanone, it's alright….I have others…" the small boy laughed softly as Kanone uttered a low growl and ripped open the thin fabric, sending the tiny buttons scattering into the grass. He wondered briefly how he would ever explain this to his mother, when he returned home with a ruined shirt, but decided on worrying later.

A soft, startled gasp was carried on a breeze as Kanone latched onto the soft pink pebble of flesh there on Eyes' chest. The brunette teased the flesh with his tongue until it hardened, then lightly grazed sharp teeth over the nub, eliciting a soft cry from the boy beneath him. "Eyes, you're making me horny. I want you…" the ten-year-old moaned softly as a shiver traveled down his spine. His hand worked the other nipple as he ravished the already hardened nub with his tongue.

A jolt of pleasure ran along Eyes' spine and he arched, grabbing softly at the brunette locks of the boy above him. "Gods…take me, then!" The pale boy pleaded as his chest rose involuntarily.

"Mmm…not yet." Kanone smiled, almost purring as he drew his hands down the pale chest and settled for tenderly stroking his ribs. His touched stilled where the missing rib was, and he cast a loving glance to those deep azure orbs, silently asking him if he should continue.

Eyes gave a slow nod, smiling briefly at his friend, knowing that Kanone would die before he ever hurt him. Kanone leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on the exposed area, feeling Eyes' chest rise as a shaky hiss escaped his throat. He loved making the boy squirm. "Are you sensitive there?" he kissed it again, only to open his mouth and suck on the piece of flesh. He knew full well the answer, but it only seemed right to ask, making the game al the more fun.

Eyes writhed beneath his tormentor, gasping. "Gods, terribly." He couldn't stand it! Just that one spot Kanone chose to ravish got him hard! The soft gasps, however, soon turned to mewls of pleasure and Kanone continued his assault, trailing kisses further down to swirl his tongue in and out of Rutherford's bellybutton. Before the boy could do so much as gasp from the action, his pants were unbuttoned and quickly unzipped, then slipped off his long, thin legs, and discarded.

The navy blue boxers were a perfect contrast to the boy's pale form, and were tossed aside as well, revealing Kanone's prize. Eyes squirmed a bit under the hawk-like gaze of his soon to be lover, and a light pink dusted his cheeks. He was a bit uncomfortable with being the only one naked, and looked up at Kanone to remind him. "Aren't you a bit overdressed?" A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he heard Kanone reply with a laugh.

"I suppose you're right." Kanone quickly shed hic clothes and lay down atop the boy. "Is that better?" he questioned.

"Much." Eyes sighed, loving the skin on skin contact with his friend. It felt so right, but incredibly dirty. He loved it. The boy threw his head back as that hot mouth closed in around his erection. "K-Kanone!" A wave of pleasure coursed through him like lightning, racking his small frame and driving him mad. "Kanone, please…" he whimpered as those sharp teeth lightly grazed over the swollen flesh. Christ, but nothing should feel this good! He could feel himself getting dangerously close to bliss as Kanone continued to apply a generous amount of suction to his hot flesh. A cry escaped his parted lips as it was all too soon taken away, leaving him on the brink of release.

"I've wanted this for so long…" Kanone licked his lips, positioning himself outside of Eyes' entrance. He moaned loudly and Eyes cried out as Kanone pushed himself in to the hilt. Both boys held still, reveling in the sensations, before Kanone shifted his hips, pulling out, then pushing back in. After thrusting into the smaller boy at an incredibly slow pace, Kanone reared back, then slammed into Eyes' hot channel. Rutherford's head was thrown back as Kanone hit his prostate with incredible force. "Like that, Eyes?" Kanone stared at his love through narrowed, cat-like eyes.

"Heavens, yes…!" The boy groaned softly, receiving no mercy from the panting brunette as he continued thrusting hard into his lover. The boy raised his hips, thrusting back against Kanone as best he could with his small frame being ripped into. His mind registered only one thing; focusing on a release as soon as possible. He brought up his arms, clawing at Kanone's back and leaving thin red lines of cut skin.

Kanone cried out, the pain only making him rip through the boy even harder. After a few more thrusts against his prostate, Eyes came, nearly screaming as he coated his and Kanone's stomachs with his seed. Kanone soon followed, pumping himself in that burning tightness twice more before he spilled his seed into his young lover and shakily pulled out, puling Eyes into his arms.

The young Brit. smiled, snuggling into the embrace. "Kanone, that was…"

"Shh." Kanone hushed the small boy, smoothing back that mane of silver hair. "Just enjoy heaven…"

A/N: I'm exhausted. (yawns) And it's….almost 3 A.M…..I'm gonna go to bed…leave a review, please….Ciao.


End file.
